


Use Me

by mcaulfield



Series: Use Me 'verse [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Smut, Strap-Ons, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcaulfield/pseuds/mcaulfield
Summary: Three installments of the political marriage AU established in 'Rumors,' for your enjoyment. ;)1: First Anniversary2: Caught!3. (TBA)
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Use Me 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125440
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm retconning: it isn't a total of zero people who knew about their involvement at the time "Rumors" takes place in this AU. Were they found out in this particular story, or is it in one of the other chapters, each of which is its own little installment? I'll leave that up to you to discover.
> 
> Also, this is that scene with that strap mentioned in the previous installation. It got surprisingly filthy. You're welcome. :)
> 
> Title and lyrics are from Use Me by PVRIS.

_ There's something about you. _ _  
_ _ It's not that I doubt you, An- _ _  
_ _ -gels circle around you, _ _  
_ _ 'Cause you shouldn't be on your own. _ _  
_ _ I know that you need it; _ _  
_ _ I think you should leave with me, _ _  
_ _ 'Cause you got me believing _ _  
_ _ That you shouldn't be all alone. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ You can use _ _  
_ _ All of me. _ _  
_ _ Take a hit, _ _  
_ _ Baby, breathe. _ _  
_ _ I can do _ _  
_ _ All you need. _ _  
_ _ Take a hit, _ __  
_ Baby, breathe, _ _  
_ __ And use me.

The main hall of Proudmoore Keep was still bustling with activity even though the rest of the festivities were outside and the ceremonial part of the night had concluded with a rather drawn-out, formal dance that every leader on Azeroth had seemed entirely too interested in. Said leaders kept approaching them separately to talk about political matters, no matter where in the large space they roamed. Sylvanas could see the discomfort on her wife's face from across the room. She wondered, for a minute, when she'd gotten so good at reading Jaina. But that was just the sort of thing that happened when you were married to the enemy for a year. You'd study them. You'd learn their microexpressions. It helped, of course, if you were fucking them, too.

And Sylvanas  _ was  _ fucking Jaina. Regularly, even. It wasn't new anymore, not really. At first, it had merely been an outlet for the tension that built in their bodies and in the awkward political partnership between them, and nothing more. But the longer it went on, the more intimately they knew each other, meaning the more they knew each other's tells and emotions and triggers. Physical release had also become comfort, and a moment to be free of the expectations others had of their characters that nearly seemed to drown them at times — like it was threatening to do then, to Jaina.

Sylvanas managed to catch Jaina's eye after a moment or two, and raised a long eyebrow covertly without interrupting the banal response she was giving to Rokhan in regards to some reallocation issue he'd been having, or whatever drivel he had been on about. Sylvanas had stopped paying attention when Jaina had reentered her field of view, the sight still lovely despite the fact that she'd watched Jaina work closely with a tailor for days to choose and fit her dress properly. Jaina was trapped in conversation with Anduin and Turalyon, and looked like she was about ready to bolt with how her eyes nearly pleaded with Sylvanas. Sylvanas blinked slowly in acknowledgement, and she could have sworn she saw a slight relaxation in Jaina's tense shoulders in response.

"If you'll excuse me," she drawled, her eyes sliding back over to Rokhan, "I believe I need to rescue my wife from an inquisition." Taking jabs at the Light-obsessed Alliance was an easy thing to fall back on as a way for Sylvanas to justify her desire to be with Jaina to someone who didn't know their 'relationship' had become anything more than a binding agreement for a permanent ceasefire between the Alliance and the Horde. Rokhan's hearty chuckle and clap of a palm on her shoulder as they parted ways assured her that her true motive had not been revealed. After all, it wasn't like there was any  _ reason  _ any of the faction leaders would know that such close proximity to Jaina in such a nice dress during their anniversary dance had stirred something carnal in her — they likely didn't even think her capable of such desires anymore. The way Jaina's eyes kept roaming back to her — and roaming her body — in conjunction with how much it appeared that Jaina  _ loathed _ having to answer to so many leaders, though, gave Sylvanas all the confirmation she needed to stride confidently over to where Jaina was doing her very best to act interested in whatever it was Turalyon had to say.

"High Exarch," Sylvanas drawled as she sidled up alongside her wife and placed a hand on the small of Jaina's back. The gesture was possessive, and rare between them in public, but they occasionally allowed themselves such things under the guise of 'playing the part,' or 'presenting as a unified front.' She had interrupted the man mid-sentence, but she felt the slight relaxation of relief in Jaina's muscles. Turalyon hesitated at the intrusion, which gave Sylvanas the opening she needed. "I do believe it is time for my wife and I to attend to other matters," she continued, her eyes drifting to the boy-king Anduin Wrynn's curious gaze. The young human seemed to scrutinize Sylvanas carefully, likely knowing they didn’t have any real business to attend to on such a celebratory night, but thankfully said nothing. Without any protest from either man, Sylvanas simply offered Jaina her arm — a gesture that could be read easily as mere propriety — and Jaina took it gladly as they turned to walk away.

Jana heaved a great sigh once she was out of the immediate vicinity of Turalyon. She squeezed Sylvanas’s arm gently, a silent answer of thanks to her wife’s inquisitive look. They strode to the entrance of the hall briskly and with enough purpose that those who would have otherwise tried to stop one or both of them for chit-chat thought better of it. After all, two of Azeroth’s most powerful figures striding away with confidence wasn’t something one tended to meddle with. It helped that there was a near-palpable tension saturating the air around them, even if the onlookers didn’t know the true nature of said tension. All that mattered was that, as they headed into the residential chambers of Proudmoore Keep, they were unbothered.

"You've been making eyes at me all night," Sylvanas murmured once they'd rounded the corner and began ascending the stairs. Jaina hummed, squeezing Sylvanas's arm again. Her fingertips were warm against her wife's bare skin, and Sylvanas flexed slightly beneath her admiring touch.

"It's not fair of you to be dressed like this and press so close to me in front of everyone," Jaina murmured back. She hastened their steps slightly, the memory of having Sylvanas’s body against hers and their legs brushing together during the dance making her all the more eager to get back to her quarters.

"Nobody will think anything of it," Sylvanas responded. They kept their voices low in case anyone was roaming the halls — including guards. They'd pose them no problem, but it would be best to remain out of the rumor mill as much as they could. "You're the only one in this entire Keep who would think of us intimately."

"Are you so sure?" Jaina teased, trailing the fingertips of her other hand up and down Sylvanas's bicep. She looked up at Sylvanas coyly, and Sylvanas chuckled.

"Quite. But it would be fun if they started to wonder tonight," she responded deviously. Jaina seemed to consider that for a moment.

"I can think of a few who would be quite opposed to what we've been getting up to lately," Jaina teased. Sylvanas smirked in kind.

"A few? More like many," she responded. Jaina had started to get a bit idealistic about how others saw Sylvanas, it seemed, after they’d been fucking for a while — after their intimacy had moved from quick releases of tension into the territory of teasing and subtle touches and laying together after they were spent. Sylvanas tried not to think too much about it, lest she let herself think that Jaina was growing  _ fond  _ of her in any way. That would only set herself up for disappointment, she was sure.

Jaina rolled her eyes and was about to turn a corner into the main hall of the Keep's living chambers when she heard the distinct footfalls of her mother out there. Jaina and Sylvanas both inhaled sharply, and Sylvanas nearly stumbled as Jaina pushed her backwards into a recess a few feet away. It was somewhat shallow and, with a quick feel behind her, Sylvanas found that it had no door. It was clearly a spot for a painting, or perhaps a sculpture of some sort, and, with a glance up, she could see the bottom of a picture frame.

Jaina pressed herself against Sylvanas, following her into the recess and causing their legs to become practically tangled up with how close they had to be. With the heels she'd worn for the party, Jaina was only an inch or two shorter than Sylvanas, and their slightly alarmed eyes met as Jaina smiled nervously and resisted the urge to chuckle at her own actions. A flutter of excitement passed through her chest as she looked at Sylvanas, and her cheeks burned. She was reminded of when she was younger and would sneak away with a lover in Dalaran, even sometimes in Theramore, hiding anywhere they could steal kisses in secret.

She did that once again as she pressed her lips against Sylvanas's. They were cool, and soft, and growing familiar. The surge Jaina felt in her chest and growing pressure between her legs didn't bother her quite as much as it used to when Sylvanas kissed back, even though it was just for a moment before they both paused to overhear Katherine Proudmoore thinking out loud.

"Now, where has she run off to  _ this  _ time?" The woman muttered, difficult for Jaina to hear. "Hiding on her own anniversary. Of course she is. I would, too, if I were married to such a creature. I just hope that banshee hasn't done away with her." Jaina felt Sylvanas's stature sink the slightest bit, and she tangled the fingers of one of her hands with Sylvanas's, brushing her thumb over the inside of her wife's wrist reassuringly. Sylvanas looked at her with an indiscernible emotion hiding in her eyes. Jaina could always see those ruby irises clearly up close, the glow of them not distorting them in such proximity. They were enchanting, really, she'd decided. "If she's harmed a  _ hair  _ on my Jaina's head…"

Playfulness danced in Sylvanas's eyes despite her initial reaction as she smirked at Jaina, her free hand coming to rest on the skin of Jaina's hip where the cut-outs on the sides left room enough for her to slide her hand halfway in. She swallowed the quiet but sharp breath Jaina took with another kiss, pulling Jaina just a little closer, their thighs pressing between each other's legs through layers of fabric between Jaina's dress and Sylvanas's altered suit. It was enough, though, for Jaina to cant her hips forward and brace herself against the wall with her free hand.

The old thrill of stolen kisses — and sometimes touches — in random hallways and rooms ran through Jaina's veins like wildfire, her body not having forgotten the intensity of those moments in her past. She remembered how she'd pushed the limits, tested her luck, and almost got caught many times, though it was always by design. She found that she still responded strongly to that risk, her hips shifting of their own accord as she continued to kiss Sylvanas, tracing her wife's lower lip with the tip of her tongue.

Sylvanas, on the other hand, was not so deep in thought, her senses on high alert from both the fear of being caught by none other than Jaina's  _ mother  _ and the way Jaina's want for her always made her hungry for anything Jaina was willing to give. As the footsteps grew ever nearer, though, she tried to push gently at Jaina's hip to create some distance, perhaps warn her so that Jaina might cast an invisibility spell, might —

Time seemed to stop for a moment, and then Sylvanas felt as though someone had turned her world upside-down. It was almost as though someone had warped the fabric of reality around them, and it took her a moment to get her bearings and look down at a  _ very  _ self-satisfied Jaina. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd held in her still lungs, and couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or scold the smug mage who looked quite proud of the way she'd ported them to her chambers at the last possible moment. She  _ had  _ to have done that before.

"You could have  _ warned  _ me you were planning to do that," Sylvanas murmured as she pulled Jaina towards the bed by their still-joined hands.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?"

Sylvanas simply rolled her eyes, half-tossing Jaina onto her bed with a recklessness that left Jaina already feeling herself get wet. The thrill of kissing Sylvanas against the wall of the Keep where they could get caught had certainly gotten the job started, especially when Sylvanas's hand had slipped into the side of her dress, but she couldn't  _ feel  _ it in her smallclothes the way she could whenever Sylvanas put her unnatural strength to good use.

Jaina watched as her wife strode over to the bags they'd brought for their stay in Boralus, and she couldn't help but wonder just what, exactly, Sylvanas had ended up deciding to bring. She hoped it was something more than adequate, she was in the mood to be  _ fucked.  _ Dealing with political drivel and constantly hearing others speak ill of her wife to her face would do that. She wanted both to forget what the others thought of Sylvanas and to remember nothing more than the whole other side to Sylvanas that she'd discovered when they first had sex.

When Sylvanas turned around with a now-well-worn leather harness and an attachment that was quickly becoming her favorite, Jaina put up strong enough wards in a short enough time that Sylvanas's ears twitched upwards in response to the surprise surge of arcane energy. As she walked back to where Jaina lay sprawled out, just as she'd landed, Sylvanas recovered enough to let a lazy smirk and a hungry look settle on her face.

Sylvanas disrobed quickly, laying her clothes gently on a corner of the bed so as not to wrinkle them too much lest the servant who would inevitably wash them wonder how they'd gotten so mussed. Jaina took off her dress and smallclothes and draped them just the same over Sylvanas's, laying back down afterwards, but she remained propped up on her elbows to admire the view. Though they were both marred with many scars from many battles, they had both reluctantly accepted early into their marriage that they each found the other quite attractive. Jaina had cursed her attraction to elves at the time, but had changed her tune after getting her hands on Sylvanas's surprisingly soft skin and lean, well-defined muscles.

At the foot of the bed, Sylvanas attached the toy to the harness and slid it on expertly. She could hear the quiet hitch in Jaina's breath once she stopped leaning down to adjust the straps. It was always like that, no matter how many times Jaina had seen her standing nude before her with a faux phallus strapped between her hips. She wondered, briefly, if Jaina would prefer that — would prefer a man — but Jaina knew the look that would cross Sylvanas's eyes any time such a thing came to mind, and so she spread her legs invitingly and raised an eyebrow. They were both far too experienced, even just with each other, to feel any sort of shame or embarrassment at such an action.

"It is  _ you  _ who I want, Sylvanas," Jaina reassured without prompting. "I want a  _ woman  _ who knows what she's doing, and whose power as an individual suits the power that it gives to her figure. I can't think of anyone better suited for it, and I want you inside of me  _ now."  _

Sylvanas could not help the affection and hunger she felt at Jaina's words, the mention of Sylvanas's name, the hunger Jaina herself displayed for her. It washed over and through her, settling between her hips, where she wrapped her hand around the shaft and mimicked the act of stroking it lazily as she climbed gracefully onto the bed. She remained fairly upright as she clambered over Jaina, straddling her with her knees, and Jaina propped herself up a little higher. She knew what she would have to do next if she wanted to be filled, and she would do so gladly.

Gently, Jaina covered Sylvanas's hand on the toy with her own. Normally, she'd guide Sylvanas's hand away and just take over with hand and mouth to ensure it wouldn't be dry when Sylvanas entered her, but she simply guided Sylvanas's hand to keep stroking, controlling its movement as she brought her lips to the tip of its length.

Sylvanas watched, rapt as ever, as Jaina parted her lips and carefully took the head of the toy into her mouth, lathing it with her tongue before repeating the motion. Something about it felt far more intimate to Sylvanas with  _ both  _ of their hands stroking it, and she had to suppress a groan at the feelings it evoked in her both sexually and... _ otherwise,  _ a part which she'd never dare give voice to. The power she felt whenever Jaina took the time to give her a thorough blowjob was heady enough on its own, filling her with a sort of knowledge that it was her job to protect and not harm the beautiful creature putting so much attention into their foreplay.

_ "Such  _ a good girl for me," Sylvanas crooned, reaching down with her free hand to card through the tasteful strands of hair that had been left out of the styling Jaina had done for their anniversary.  _ Anniversary.  _ The thought filled her with a mix of emotions she wasn't sure how to fully examine, between the political and the personal ways she felt about how their union was going. Despite the fact that she couldn't  _ feel  _ any of what Jaina was doing, the slight pressure against her and the service of the act itself was enough for Sylvanas to groan quietly when Jaina left their joined hands at the base of the toy, taking a couple more inches into her mouth.

The sight of Jaina Proudmoore bobbing her head up and down the shaft of the toy she'd soon be fucked with, paired with the way she held Sylvanas's hand a little tighter, was something Sylvanas took extra time committing to memory. She chuckled quietly as she remembered that just downstairs in the great hall milled about some of the most influential people in all of Azeroth, who might all have a cumulative heart attack if they knew what she and her wife were up to. There was a soft 'pop' of suction as Jaina pulled her mouth off of the toy and looked up at Sylvanas quizzically.

"Just thinking of what the others would think if they knew you were laid beneath me, thoroughly wetting by mouth the toy I'm about to fuck you with, d— dearest  _ wife,"  _ Sylvanas drawled, nearly slipping an old Thalassian term of  _ heavily  _ romantic endearment in there but correcting herself last-second. She wasn’t entirely sure she felt that way about Jaina, not yet, at least, but it just made sense in the context. She wasn’t sure she was  _ against  _ calling Jaina that, either, but foreplay was not the time to evaluate such things.

“Oh, I’m sure they’d be convinced you were somehow forcing me,” Jaina teased back, tastefully ignoring Sylvanas's near slip. “Maybe you wove some strange banshee magic that made me comply.”

“It couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be because you actually  _ desire  _ me,” Sylvanas drawled in response. “They’d wonder if I was even capable of wanting such things. Perhaps it’d be just a rumor someone started to endanger the treaty and incite hostilities.” Jaina huffed in amusement, guiding their hands along the shaft of the toy again to see if it had dried during their banter at all.

“I think the knowledge that I  _ want  _ this would incite hostilities,” Jaina murmured as she leaned up again to resume wetting the toy with diligence. She used their hands to ensure that she got it thoroughly wet from base to tip, perhaps a touch excessively, just to make sure it’d stay that way long enough for Sylvanas to enter her. The sight and sensation of pressure that accompanied Jaina’s actions were enough for Sylvanas to want to subtly roll her hips, ever so shallowly fucking Jaina’s mouth.

Feeling Sylvanas shift above her, Jaina redoubled her efforts, even though she knew she didn’t need to prepare any further — particularly not with how wet she’d gotten from the anticipation and the eroticism of doing such a thing for  _ Sylvanas’s  _ pleasure despite the fact that she wouldn’t feel hardly any of what Jaina was doing. She knew she was capable of changing that, but didn't want to spoil what  _ she  _ had planned to contribute to the night's activities. And besides, she knew a lot of the pleasure Sylvanas got from the act wasn’t from the slight pressure she could feel from the harness, so physical sensation mattered little. It came from the power Sylvanas felt, the symbolism, and the inherent submissiveness of Jaina ‘servicing’ her in that way. The imagery and thoughts were enough to make Sylvanas ravenous, which was just how Jaina liked it.

After another minute or two of Jaina pumping their linked hands along the length of the toy whilst following the motion with her lips, Sylvanas used the gentle hand she’d placed on Jaina’s head to guide her away as Sylvanas pulled back. She moved down Jaina’s body, kissing whatever skin she could easily access as she moved, savoring the warmth and softness of her wife’s body, before running the tip of the toy through Jaina’s folds. The way Jaina shuddered and looked up at her, blue eyes burning like dry ice, was enough for Sylvanas to feel as though she  _ needed  _ to be inside of her wife — even if just with a toy.

As Sylvanas lined the head of the toy up with Jaina's entrance and pressed her hips forward, watching the faint blue glow of Jaina's eyes flare in pleasure and mischief, she startled minutely, hips twitching, when she could suddenly  _ feel.  _ She could feel things she never thought she  _ would  _ feel. She felt warmth, and wetness, a slick heat at the tip of the toy that suddenly felt like a true extension of her. She could feel the pressure of her fingertips where they rested to guide it into her wife. A strange flutter of affection mixed with strong excitement ran through her chest.

Jaina chuckled at the look of wonder on Sylvanas’s face and leaned up a little, trailing her fingertips down her wife’s sternum, over her stomach, and down to where the toy was affixed to Sylvanas’s hips. Gently, she tugged on it, her fingers brushing over Sylvanas’s, and that seemed to snap Sylvanas out of her slight reverie. She pushed forward the rest of the way, sliding deep into Jaina’s core with a shudder and heavy exhalation.

“You are truly wicked, wife,” Sylvanas murmured once she sank in to the hilt. Jaina merely hummed, mischief still written all over her face as she pulled Sylvanas down by the shoulder to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around Sylvanas’s waist, then, to keep her close and encourage her, though it was clear she’d need a minute to adjust to the magic Jaina had woven. She did manage to kiss back, though, groaning quietly at all the subtle ways Jaina's movements stimulated her. She wondered, briefly, just how realistic the tactile feedback was. Was this what it was like for a man? If so, she was jealous. "I envy that men can feel this every time they enter a woman," she remarked.

"I could do this every time now that I am certain you like it," Jaina breathed, looking up at Sylvanas with lidded eyes. Sylvanas hummed in approval.

"I more than like it," Sylvanas replied, giving a test roll of her hips and shuddering at the way Jaina's walls felt moving along the shaft of the toy.  _ Her  _ shaft, for all intents and purposes. Jaina met the slow thrust with her own hips, and Sylvanas cursed quietly under her breath.

Sylvanas couldn't stop herself from setting a steady rhythm rather quickly after that. Jaina kept her close, thus ensuring every thrust of Sylvanas's hips was as deep as it could be, and Sylvanas couldn't suppress each moan that threatened to slip out. It simply felt too good. Jaina was so  _ warm  _ inside, and her walls felt like slick velvet.

"Oh, you like that a  _ lot,  _ don't you?" Jaina murmured, not teasing Sylvanas so much as observing how lost her wife was getting in their fucking. It was rare for Sylvanas to let go very much, for she was always afraid she'd hurt Jaina somehow with her undead strength and supposed state of being 'out of practice,' so the rough and swift pace Sylvanas was reaching was a treat Jaina would savor thoroughly.

Sylvanas felt like she couldn't help herself. The sensations she was experiencing for the very first time were astounding and wholly enrapturing, and she just wanted  _ more.  _ She wanted to feel more of what Jaina was giving her, and every motion only brought her to further and further heights. It didn't matter if she was indulgently grinding her hips against Jaina's or driving into Jaina's core roughly. She wanted more of it. And Jaina,  _ oh,  _ Jaina was giving herself to Sylvanas more than willingly. She was encouraging her, praising her, quite literally begging to be properly fucked. Sylvanas was almost unsure if she'd be able to deliver on that with how  _ good  _ it felt — she felt she might finish before she even got a chance to feel Jaina come.

Jaina could, of course, tell that Sylvanas was getting close because of how her pace changed and the subtle way her arms quivered with the concentration of holding off. She was endlessly glad that she'd warded the room so strongly as both of them got closer, one or both of them either moaning or gasping or murmuring to each other more the closer they got to finishing. It was like a cycle that continued to feed itself as their every moan and movement only turned each other on more. They never truly got  _ loud,  _ as neither of them were really the type to, but it was certainly loud for them.

"S-Sylvanas,  _ please,"  _ Jaina begged. She could feel her orgasm threatening to overtake her already. "Let go… F-finish in me," she murmured, holding Sylvanas close and trying to encourage her to stop holding back.

Sylvanas was wholly unprepared for just how arousing it was to hear Jaina begging for her to come inside of her as if she could fill her with her seed, and had no choice but to do as Jaina asked and let her orgasm hit. And it hit hard, a sharp cry leaving Sylvanas's lips before she gave in to the age-old instinct of an elf, letting her head drop down so she could sink her teeth deep into Jaina's skin, piercing the flesh and branding her as her own. It wasn't the first time she'd done that, usually after Jaina begged for it, but it certainly was the most intense time because, as soon as she began to come, hips thrusting unevenly as she tried to keep fucking Jaina to give her wife release, too, she suddenly felt a brand new sensation. It felt like she was _ actually  _ coming inside of Jaina. It felt like pulses of come were leaving the tip of the toy and filling Jaina's core, and it only made her own orgasm last longer, especially when Jaina stuttered her name again and came  _ hard.  _

Feeling Jaina's walls clench around the length of the toy while she finished inside of her only made Sylvanas groan deeply and thrust her hips roughly and without much rhythm as it was borne of blind pleasure. She removed her teeth from Jaina's skin, letting the cord of muscle at the base of Jaina's neck be free from being caught within her bite, and rested her head on Jaina's shoulder as she continued to unevenly pound Jaina's core.

_ "Fuck,  _ Sylvanas,  _ yes,"  _ Jaina cursed, arching her hips up to meet Sylvanas's thrusts, encouraging her to keep going. "Fill me again. I want it. I want  _ you,  _ I—" She was cut off by the aggressive press of Sylvanas's lips as her wife eased back into a steadier rhythm. Sylvanas couldn't help the small noises of pleasure and growls of possessiveness that she let out every now and then, bordering on overstimulated, but unable to resist feeling that again. It was as if Jaina had created come out of her mana and she could feel it dripping out of Jaina's core around the toy as she fucked her. It felt so base and so messy and  _ so  _ something they should not get up to, the whole encounter absolutely reeking of intimacy, but Sylvanas wanted it. Gods help her, she wanted her wife so badly.

_ Wife.  _ The thought of that, of what kind of permanence they could appreciate between them in their sex life for ages to come, made Sylvanas curse under her breath against Jaina's lips. Jaina simply encouraged her, running her hands over Sylvanas's back and dragging her nails down the cool expanse of skin. Sylvanas hissed in pleasure, pressing her body closer to Jaina's as she lapped gently at the bite she'd left. It kept it clean, and allowed it to stop bleeding due to her energy, but Jaina didn't care.

"Don't...don't worry about —  _ nn  _ — that," Jaina managed to get out. "J-just  _ fuck me."  _

Sylvanas was powerless to do anything else, one arm wrapping around Jaina's waist to hold her as close as possible as another orgasm washed over her. With it came that sensation again, of come leaving the tip of the toy's shaft, filling Jaina and feeling some of it get fucked out of her as her hips twitched in pleasure and Jaina tried to maintain a rough, steady rhythm as she, too, grew close.

"Sylvanas, I—" Jaina breathed, her words cut off by the arrival of her orgasm and the subsequent gasp and deep moan she let out. Sylvanas cursed under her breath and drew Jaina close again, rolling her hips in time with the waves of Jaina's orgasm as best she could in her overstimulated state.

"I had no idea," Sylvanas murmured as she came down from her high, mind still blown by the mere sensation of Jaina's walls enveloping her toy. Carefully, Sylvanas pulled out of Jaina and took off the harness, setting the toy aside. Jaina hummed and nestled closer to Sylvanas.

"I take it you'd like me to do that with every strap?" Jaina teased, though her voice was almost dopey from how hard and how recently they'd both come.

"Gods, yes," Sylvanas replied, too enraptured to act snarky or teasing or deflective. She looked down at Jaina, studying her pale skin with a smattering of freckles. She couldn't help but remark internally on what a beautiful creature her wife was, even if completely annoying at times. That was, of course, sort of her default, though, and they'd come to a sort of equilibrium between their snark and their sex. It kept their marriage together, which was the political goal, anyways.

"How many people do you think will suspect we stole away to have sex?" Sylvanas asked after a few minutes of quiet, amusement clear in her tone.

"Gallywix, for sure," Jaina murmured, sounding quite sleepy. Sylvanas noticed, of course, and pulled her wife closer.

"Rest, Jaina," she murmured. "I'll have my Rangers deliver a report on who thought what tomorrow."


End file.
